1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for locating conductors and short circuits in AC and DC circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
AC and DC circuits are often wired in bundles containing conductors for other circuits. Some of the conductors may be in DC circuits and others in AC circuits. Should it be desired to trace a conductor or to locate a short circuit, various devices have been devised to locate a particular conductor within the bundle.
One such device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,142 uses cam operated switches driven by an electrical motor to provide a pulsating current that is detected by a clamp-on ammeter. Another device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,384 is for use only with DC circuits. A current transducer converts the direct current into periodical current. A complex searching head induces pulses in response to the periodical current and changes the output to sound or visible signals.